Kingdom Hearts 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Comic Con 2019 Trailer
Yen Sid: And thus through Nomura-logic, the timeline continues to expand...even more confusing than the Legend of Zelda series. KINGDOM HEARTS The screen is split into thirds. Sora on the left, Riku in the middle, and finally Kairi to the right. Sora: Wait a minute... Riku: Wait a minute... Kairi: Wait a minute... Sora: My clothes changed! ...again.....At least I'm in my KH2 body. Riku: I think my clothes changed again! At least I'm my older self. Kairi: O.M.G. My clothes changed! It must be deja vu for the other two. Sora: Am I in Traverse Town? Riku: Am I in Twilight Town? Kairi: Am I in Radiant Garden? Sora: RIKU!!! KAIRI!!! Riku: SORA!!! KAIRI!!! Kairi: SORA!!! RIKU!!! At Disney Castle, Mickey reads out loud a passage from an old book to Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket. Mickey: In this ancient text, it says that "three destined heroes must awaken their true-selves and that awakening the three Princesses of Dreams reveal the Keyhole of Light." Donald: Is that really it? Goofy: What does this mean? Jiminy: You don't mean that- Mickey: Yes Jiminy.....Let's go. Cuts to Tangled world. Sora is lost in the woods. Sora: Umm. Excuse me, ma'am! Where am I? Rapunzel: How should I know? It's my first time stepping out into this world! Sora: (Stepping out into this world?) Flynn Rider: Umm...Yeah, we have to get going Rapunzel. Sora: Wait!! Scene cuts to Brave world. Princess Merida talks to Riku. Merida: If you'd had the chance to change your fate, .....would ya? Riku: Hmmm..... From out of all the things I've been through. I might, but it takes big risks. Merida: Oh really? One last scene cuts to a new world based on the Princess and the Frog. Tiana: How was it like being a princess? Kairi: Well...I've had to go through some pretty weird situations. Tiana: Like what? Kairi: Oh my gosh, where do I start?... Montage of direct-feed gameplay is shown while Yen Sid is narrating. Yen Sid: Sora, Riku, Kairi. You three have all been destined heroes. Allow me to pull a Zelda rip-off of sorts. Kairi. With wisdom, you are a hero destined to hold up the good spirits of these fallen worlds you must save. Riku. With power, you are a hero destined to drive out the darkness out of every good being. Sora. With courage, you are a hero destined to test the limits of time. You have been on big journeys which I have known of. You have changed fates of people and have brought light on previous fallen worlds and have brought faith to these fallen worlds you're saving. Sora appears to be walking on a street to find- Sora: Hey! Hey little guy. What's wrong? Ahh... Is your name...Perry? Perry the Platypus? Perry: *nods head* Yes, yes a world based on Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is played here. Anyways, the scene cuts to a different place in the same world. Phineas: PERRY! TRUST ME!! .....Trust me... Scene cuts to a Treasure Planet world. Riku: Ya got in trouble didn't you? Jim Hawkins: Yes. Riku: Hmph. Interesting. Emperor's New Groove world appears with a conversation with Kairi. Kairi: He named you Bucky? Bucky: Ya ha ya ha *squirrel noises* Kronk: So Kairi, you've noticed my lil companion there. By the way, you didn't tell me you could understand squirrel. Kairi: Well, I can. Another scene cuts at Traverse Town. Cid Highwind: Sora! Great to see you again. Sora: Hey Cid! Wait a minute- Why are you back here? Cid Highwind: Well- *new enemies appear* Sora: WHA- WHAT ARE THEY?!?! Another montage of direct-feed gameplay while Yen Sid narrates. Yen Sid: Within the reach of the Keyhole of Light, different enemies appear. These enemies happen to be part of an unknown force which is made by false and negative senses and consciences. If this force is too great, the force can possess a person and may become the enemies you're fighting. They don't have a name but for now, these enemies are called "Forcers". You know, it is said that with a mysterious radiant light, you could free the people that have become possessed. Scene changes to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Friendship is very powerful. No matter how much you three are set apart all of the time now, friendship always triumphs. Like what a certain young boy facing his fate said, "My friends are my power." Scene changes to a new world. Kairi is walking down a dirt path while suddenly she hears a voice. Princess Peach: MMAAAAARRIIIOOOO!!!! Bowser: Mwahahahaha!!! *Mario runs over to Bowser's airship* Kairi: From what I could tell, this happens very frequently. Scene changes to another new world. Riku is seen talking to- Riku: So this "hero of legends". He's looking for this sacred light called....what's it. The Triforce? Gaepora: Yes, it's called the Triforce and the "hero of legends" you speak of is a student at the Knight Academy called Link. Why'd you ask? Riku: Well, I'm supposed to look for this radiant lig- Gaepora: Say no more. I know. You're from another world aren't you? Scene changes to the Keyblade Graveyard. Master Xehanort is just waiting there, while Sora just walks in Master Xehanort: You're centuries late. Sora: CENTURIES?!?! KINGDOM HEARTS 4D: Dream Drop Distance Drink Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Kingdom Hearts